


Dances with Snakes

by elaine



Series: Ships in the Night [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Series: Ships in the Night, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-11
Updated: 1999-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: A camping trip causes a few problems. This story is a sequel toClose Encounters of the Canadian Kind.





	Dances with Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ships  
in the Night 7

# Ships in the Night

###  **part seven: Dances with Snakes**  

“Ah, Benny, there’s nothing like a good campfire.  Pass me the marshmallows, will ya?”  Ray caught the packet which Ben tossed to him and ripped it open.  “It was a great idea of mine to go camping, wasn’t it?”

“Well, as I recall, Ray, it was my idea...”  Ben paused to accept a toasting fork with a half dozen marshmallows impaled on it.  “Thank you kindly, Ray.  ...and you objected, almost violently, to the plan.”

“No, Benny.  I objected to walking for thousands of miles through uncharted forests to pitch a tent in the middle of nowhere.  Now this...”  With a sweep of his hand, Ray indicated the starry sky, the picturesque lake, the Riv and, most importantly, the small cabin (with indoor bathroom)  “...this is camping!”

“Ah!  I must have misunderstood, Ray.”

Ray smiled benignly.  “No need to apologise, Benny.”  He nibbled a corner of his toasted marshmallow and sighed happily.

*

Ben smiled fondly at the back of Ray’s head.  Really, he was so sweet at times... camping?  This?  He politely refrained from laughing aloud, knowing it would offend Ray terribly.  Still, this was a lovely spot, if a trifle tame for his liking, and Ray was obviously enjoying himself.  He’d insisted on helping with the campfire, with the result that it wasn’t burning as efficiently as Ben would have liked.  But it was good enough, he supposed.  After all, it was Spring now, and the nights weren’t as cold as they had been.

He picked up one last piece of firewood and headed back to the fire, where Ray was holding out his hands to the flames and rubbing them together gleefully.  He put the wood to one side and settled back into his position beside Ray, leaning against a fallen log worn so smooth it must been used as a backrest by countless campers.

Oh, it was lovely to sit here beside Ray, so close their thighs were actually touching...  Come to think of it, Ray would normally have moved away.  He had always been fairly... uncomfortable, with being too close.  The cool, fresh night air must have relaxed him, Ben thought.  As if Ray sensed his thoughts, the other man turned his head and smiled happily.

“This is great, isn’t it, Benny?  I bet it’s just like home.”

Ben stifled a giggle and agreed solemnly that it was, indeed, very like the wilds of the Yukon.

“...and the really good thing about it is, we got nice comfortable beds to sleep in too.”

“Well, yes, Ray... although...”  He was interrupted by a sharp sigh.

“I shoulda known it was too good to be true.  What, Benny?  You got some dangerous criminal to capture before bedtime?”

“No, Ray.”  Perhaps he ought to forget about it.

Ray scowled at him.  “What, then?  Come on, you better tell me.”

“It’s nothing like that, Ray.  Honestly.  I just thought that since it’s such a pleasant night, I might sleep outside.  I don’t get much opportunity to do that.”

Ray must have heard the hint of resignation in his voice, for he sighed again.  “All right.  We’ll sleep outside.  But if I wake up with a sore back in the morning, it’s all your fault.”

*

Why did he always do this?  That damn Mountie could talk him into anything.  He only had to do that big-eyed Mountie look and pout with that delicious bottom lip...  Ray lost himself in thoughts of what he could do to that bottom lip.

Half an hour later he was cursing himself.  That was something else he never seemed to learn.  Thinking about Benny like that when he was lying there, innocently sleeping, just the other side of the campfire. Way too close for comfort when Ray had a raging hard-on that was going to keep him awake all night.  And it didn’t help that Benny had lent him his spare pair of red long-johns.  God, they turned him on!  Well, he’d just have to be careful.

He unfastened the lower buttons and slid his cock free of the soft cloth.  Oh God, the relief!  Ray rolled onto his side and curled himself around his aching erection.  It wouldn’t take long... just a quick...  But there was something about the stillness of the night, or maybe the fresh air.  He wasn’t used to breathing air that was free of exhaust fumes.

Whatever the reason, his body simply didn’t want to co-operate.  Not that it wasn’t reacting.  It was reacting all right.  Ray could feel the incredible pressure building, building... oh, this was going to be something!  He only hoped he could keep quiet enough not to wake Benny.

*

Something woke him.  Something out of place in the quiet night.  Ben opened his eyes a mere fraction, all senses alert for danger.  There it was again, a faint gasp.  Ben frowned.  It appeared to be coming from the other side of the campfire, where Ray was sleeping.  Cautiously, he raised himself onto one elbow to see what was wrong with his friend.  Perhaps he’d eaten too many marshmallows.

Ben could see, in the dim light from the fire, that Ray’s sleeping bag was moving slightly.  Suddenly, the shadowy figure erupted into violent thrashing and Ray cried out, a muffled sob.  Without a second thought, Ben was out of his own bedroll and over to Ray’s side.  He put a hand on the heaving shoulder.

“Ray, what’s wrong?”

Ray started violently and screamed.  Was it a nightmare, perhaps?  He shook the shoulder slightly.

“Are you all right, Ray?”

Ray stared up at him in shock for a moment.  “There’s a snake in my bag, Benny!”  His voice was shrill with fear.

There wasn’t time to think.  He simply grabbed both Ray’s shoulders and dragged him out of the sleeping bag.  Ray yelped and tumbled over into a ball, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Has it bitten you, Ray?  Can you feel anything?”

Ray stared at him and shook his head dumbly, still trembling.  Ben turned back to the sleeping bag and lifted it by the bottom, shaking it violently to rid it of any reptilian inhabitants, but nothing fell out.  He laid it down again and unzipped it completely, spreading it open.  Nothing.

He heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to his friend.  Ray was rather furtively adjusting the front of his long-johns.  Even in the firelight, Ben could see that they were, well, rather damp.  Oh dear.  He pretended not to notice.  Poor Ray, it must have been the shock, and he did seem to have a problem bladder.  Although Ben was beginning to suspect it might have been a nightmare after all.  There was certainly no sign of any snake, and it was rather early in the season for them to be active.

*

Ray snuggled down into his nice, warm, comfortable bed.  Well, that ought to put paid to any more sleeping beside campfires.  Thank God he’d always been a quick thinker...

*

It was the shock, Ben told himself.  The shock of being woken that way, and of thinking his friend was in danger. He tossed restlessly.  It had nothing to do with seeing Ray, slender and sexy in those red long-johns.  Nothing at all.  Not even after he’d noticed the way the damp cloth had clung rather revealingly to Ray’s groin.  No.  Definitely not.  After the miseries he’d endured last Fall, he wasn’t going to allow himself to fall into that trap again.

He realised suddenly where his hands were and what they were doing.

Oh dear!

 

 


End file.
